sumoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yui Ikari
Yui Ikari is the wife of Gendo Ikari and mother of Shinji Ikari. She was born to a prominent researcher in the Hoenn region and eventually moved to Sinnoh with her family to work under Dr. Nanakamado. Her primary field of study was the evolution of Pokémon, and specifically, why Legendary Pokémon do not evolve. Basic Information Yui is originally from Neon Genesis Evangelion and was incorporated into SUMOverse when the friendship and storyline between Shinji and Hikari Toshiko began to develop. With Shinji retaining his role as a main character and Kaworu and Rei their roles as human vessels for godlike beings, naturally, Yui would become a driving force within the SUMOverse storyline the way she was in her original story. Appearance Yui is a fit, shapely woman. She stands at 5'6" (169 cm) and weighs 127 lbs (58 kg). She has fair skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. Her facial features are soft, but well-defined. She is most often seen in comfortable, loose fitting clothes, and for lab work, always has her lab coat on. When doing field research, she will wear clothing appropriate for travel to the location in question, but tends to dress in nicer, more feminine attire when off of work. Personality Yui is an intelligent, kindhearted woman. Hailing from a well-off family, she uses her resources to learn more not only about Pokémon, but also about the human condition. She is inclined to see the good in people, even those like the withdrawn Gendo, and ultimately believes in the goodness of humanity and the ability of people to pursue happiness as long as they have the will to continue existing. On top of being an intelligent woman, Yui's kindness manifests itself in a gentle, motherly nature. She treasures Shinji deeply, so much so that she would go to drastic measures to ensure his happiness. Her family is one of the primary sources of joy in her life, and one of the wonders of being human, she believes. Her dedication to her family's well-being is so great that she absolved herself of her human form and merged her consciousness with that of Dialga and Palkia to obtain the power she needed to protect her son from the nihilistic world that Akagi Saitou aimed to create. History Childhood Yui was born in Tokusane City, Hoenn, to a prominent researcher in the Galactic Corporation's Hoennese branch. As her family was of high status and extremely well-educated, naturally, Yui had access to excellent resources growing up. Rather than leaving school at ten years old to take on the Gym challenge, she continued her schooling to pursue a career in research on Pokémon evolution. College days Yui was accepted to a prestigious university in her hometown. There, she met Kozo Fuyutsuki. Although Fuyutsuki was a professor of a different field of research, Yui grew close to him, often confiding in him. Eventually, Yui told him that she was considering the possibility of starting a family after college. Yui also met Gendo Rokubungi during her time in university. Gendo was several years older than her and had a shady reputation. However, Yui eventually became romantically involved with Gendo, which she revealed to Fuyutsuki when the man was released into his custody after a bar fight. Although Fuyutsuki seemed alarmed at this, Yui insisted that he's "a sweet man, it's just that no one knows it." A Family After Yui graduated, she married Gendo, who took her surname and became involved with the Galactic Corporation. She and Gendo began work at the Tokusane Space Center. In 2001, Yui and Gendo had their son, Shinji. Yui went on maternity leave shortly before Shinji was born and remained home for just under a year to care for him before returning to work. Upon her return, Fuyutsuki would contact Yui again and inform her of a research opportunity under Sinnoh's Dr. Nanakamado, who specialized in Pokémon evolution. When Yui expressed interest, Fuyutsuki contacted Nanakamado and recommended her. Yui was soon put directly in contact with Nanakamado, and the Ikaris moved to Masago Town, Sinnoh, near Nanakamado's lab. After the move, Yui spent a few months helping the family settle in and finding daycare for Shinji before resuming her work. When she did, she expressed her interest in the evolution of Legendary Pokémon (or, lack thereof) to Nanakamado. It was then that Yui and Gendo learned of the Sinnohan creation myths, and would begin a research venture into the Pokémon involved in them that would eventually take them to Mount Tengan's summit. Research in Sinnoh Yui and Gendo made several excursions to Mount Tengan and to the three Lakes of Sinnoh, both of which were said to house Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon. Their research took place over the course of three years, during which Yui became well-acquainted with several of Galactic Corp's staff. Among these were PC developers Naoko Akagi and Ritsuko Akagi, and most notably, Akagi Saitou, the son of Galactic Corp's CEO and a high-ranking researcher on the team investigating the Legendary Pokémon. Yui came to realize that Akagi was a rather troubled man. From his earliest years, he found himself unable to live up to his parents' expectations. Despite Akagi's cold, standoffish nature, however, Yui sympathized with him, seeing bits of her husband in him. She would often try to reach out to him even outside of work. Her efforts resulted in Akagi opening up to her just enough to confide in her about his dream for the world: the erasure of all spirit and emotion. Akagi's parents' health was beginning to fail, and he believed that with his research, he could accomplish this after taking over as Galactic Corp's CEO. As much as Yui sympathized with the man, she held beliefs which were the exact opposite of Akagi's. She believed that spirit, emotion, and individuality were the core of the human experience and should be treasured. As long as suffering existed, so did the chance for happiness. So, despite the pain she felt for Akagi's plight, Yui began to contrive ways to prevent his plans from coming to fruition. During this time, Akagi's parents retired, leaving Akagi to inherit the position of company president. Disappearance on Mount Tengan Eventually, Yui's research findings took her team to the Spear Pillar, where they began to search for traces of Dialga and Palkia. This excursion proceeded without Akagi accompanying the team, as he had other duties to take care of as the new company president. As Yui moved closer to the center of Spear Pillar, the two deities began to feel threatened by the presence of several humans. Dialga and Palkia appeared before Yui, establishing a link between them and her and overriding control of her body. Through this connection, Yui learned that they were threatened by the wealth of information she and her research team had managed to collect about them, and believed them to be trespassing on their domain. But rather than resisting Dialga and Palkia's control, Yui submitted to it, seeing it as an opportunity to protect the world she loved so dearly—and, by extension, her son's future. She proclaimed to the deities that she wanted nothing more than to "create a bright future" for Shinji. These were her last words before her body disintegrated before her team's eyes, leaving nothing but two strange orbs in its wake. Her soul split into two parts—the researcher in her, and the mother in her—and merged with Dialga and Palkia respectively. Gendo and the remainder of the researchers made several desperate attempts to retrieve Yui using the orbs she left behind. However, these attempts failed, leaving only a young girl in her place. Dialga and Palkia vanished soon after the disaster (presumably by Yui's volition). As Dialga and Palkia Although two separate entities, when united with Yui's soul, Dialga and Palkia became even more deeply connected and closer to being a single conscience (without actually becoming a single being). In being merged with the two deities, Yui gained all of their abilities, and thus was able to oversee and control the flow of time and space itself. With this, she also knew about all that had happened in Sinnoh's past and all that would happen in its future. This ability becomes especially instrumental during Hikari Toshiko's journey, which eventually brought her to Spear Pillar, and to the Torn World shortly after. Recognizing that Hikari would eventually meet and befriend Shinji on his own Pokémon journey, an apparition of Yui appeared to Hikari to assure her that it was not her time to give in yet. (This memory would stick with Hikari for years after, so much so that Rei Ayanami was vaguely familiar to her when she and Shinji met her.) Yui would also use her abilities as Dialga and Palkia to contact Shinji occasionally before and throughout his journey. Often, this would not be much more than a brief appearance to him as an apparition or some other sign (for example, the apparition that Shinji sees of Rei III while traveling alone at the beginning of his journey). However, in times of great danger, Yui would take drastic, less subtle measures to protect her son from harm, appearing at the scene just long enough to intercept the danger before returning to her domain. On a subconscious level, Shinji would be aware of his connection to Dialga and Palkia throughout his life, but would never be able to pinpoint exactly why he feels the way he does when he hears the Sinnohan creation stories. In Moonverse Yui's role remains unchanged in Moonverse, as Sinnoh's storyline remains the same in each timeline up until after the second catastrophe on Mount Coronet. However, some small changes to her backstory are present which have little effect on the actual plot. Namely, Moonverse Yui's maiden name is Ayanami, and she instead takes Gendo's surname, which is Ikari in Moonverse. Relationships Kozo Fuyutsuki fuq Gendo Ikari FUQ Dr. Nanakamado iiii'm not gonna worry about the profs' pages rn Shinji Ikari she knew him for like three years Gallery any related images go in a gallery Trivia fun factoicd of the day im gay Category:Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Characters Category:Sinnoh Characters Category:Female Characters